godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Test
Promotion Congratulations, for providing 500+ edits to The Godfather wiki, you have been promoted to caporegime. You can now delete users on request, and are a step closer to becoming an underboss, which will include promotion to administrator. Regards, AmmandtheCorsair 15:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, for providing 1000+ edits to The Godfather wiki, you have been promoted to underboss. You have now be granted the position of administrator with all it's added privileges. On a personal note, all your edits have been an incredible help to the site and your recent requests are being dealt with as soon as possible, it may take some time as I am somewhat preoccupied with exams. Regards, and best wishes AmmandtheCorsair 20:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Personality and traits Thanks you :) I will edit this section later ! Promotion Congratulations, for providing 2000+ edits to The Godfather wiki, you have been promoted to Don, the highest honour the site can bestow. Best wishes AmmandtheCorsair 16:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Template Unfortunately, my knowledge of templates is somewhat limited, so I'm probably not the best person to ask for this. Try sending a message to one of the staff (you can find the list under local list users) and see if they can help. Regards, AmmandtheCorsair 14:21, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Grazie tanto! Just wanted to say what an awesome wiki this is! With you on the movies. Although the end of 3 was pretty hardcore.--CadmiumX99 04:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me Hi, I registered this account on wiki ages ago. The site has good information about Godfather but it surely needs some repairs and edits, that is why I am here LoL :D Well, I'm planning to edit few more articles about the PS2 game and few things about characters. Hope to get promoted soon ! :D RE: Sidebar Thank you for the work on the sidebar, and yes, some high quality screenshots would be most appreciated. Let me just say that I hugely appreciate what you've done on the site so far, it's considerably more easy to navigate and a lot more aesthically pleasing you've been a great help! Best regards, and keep up the good work AmmandtheCorsair 22:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mainpage The Box is definitely improved, although I've noticed that the main page hasn't been showing the search bar which makes navigation a little difficult. I'm not brilliant with codes, do you have any idea what might be wrong with it? RE: Spotlight I think a request for a spotlight would be an excellent idea, as it does seem as though you and I are the only regular contributors. I'm putting in the request now, so we can only hope for a spotlight some time in the future. Thank you for your suggestion and continued good works AmmandtheCorsair 11:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) How do you erase messages on your talk page? That was me who wanted to know how to erase messages on your talk page, sorry! Vern the Enforcer 00:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me move stuff to my user page please? Thank you! Vern the Enforcer 00:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hi, I've receieved a message back from Wiki authorities about the spotlight request you encouraged me to do: Hi. The Godfather Wiki looks really good. The one problem I see is that the "Content" box on the main page is too wide for smaller (1024px wide) screens, which are common for wiki-users. As a result it overlaps the right hand column content and is unreadable. Could you please fix this? Let me know when it is fixed and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list I don't suppose you could change the coding on the Main Page to suit this, I'm absolutely hopeless at that codes and I thought seeing as most of the Main Page is your work you'd know what to do. Much appreciated AmmandtheCorsair 16:49, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Main Page It was still a bit wide; I changed the coding so it should look decent on both smaller and larger screens; I had to squish down the images a touch to make it work. In order to get it to look good I also had to take out the huge "gutter" on the mainpage. So if you don't want it to look like it is now, just please don't make anything any wider :). Also, if you want to make the column narrower, you should make the images a smidge smaller as well as they just fit currently. Does it look ok to you? -- Wendy (talk) 23:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :If you don't want it to stretch on wider screens, a fixed width can be chosen also. Probably something around 440 pixels if I remember correctly although I'd have to check to be sure. If you then center the box it might be ok. It's never clear to me that it looks that much better on the wide screens that way, but it is an option. The 100% width is ideally supposed to be at least legible on all screens... -- Wendy (talk) 03:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Templates The reason the infoboxes were messed up is that they all call a "class=Infobox" right at the start and this wiki didn't have that definied. That sort of call should usually refer to code in Mediawiki:Common.css (although occasionally it ends up in Monaco.css), so if you see a different class like that on a template from another wiki, look there and copy over the relevant stuff along with the template. I fixed the infobox one for you. The documentation template was very very unusual -- hence the very different set of sub-template calls and the missing image. For the sake of it I copied over the simpler version from the templates wiki. You can revert back if you prefer -- there's nothing inherently wrong with the other (except the broken image). The skin, in general, should not affect anything in the page itself. Hope that helps! -- Wendy (talk) 03:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again. I think the real experts are the people who wrote all the code for this stuff, but I'm happy I could help you out here! :I fixed the template for you; you can override the default text color at the top of the table. If you wanted more colors you can actually override it separately for each line (which is how the black text on the yellow bar gets done). :For the main page, I went ahead and fixed the width of the box and then made it centered in the column (I thought it would look silly fixed width on the wider screens if it weren't centered). What do you think? If you don't like it you can revert it back to the 100% width version. It can't be any wider on a 1024px screen without overlapping the other column. -- Wendy (talk) 03:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Link color Remember how I said it was calling an "infoboxcell" class that wasn't defined? I used that to set the link color. I don't like using the external color for non-external links so I used yellow to match the rest of the template. If you want to change the color, it's the last bit of Mediawiki:Common.css that I just added. The stuff you found is actually very useful if you just need to do one or two links, but you would have to do it on the page where you use the template, so everybody who used the template would have to know to do it. -- Wendy (talk) 23:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. Now it only does the character infobox. If you want to have any other template use yellow links, then change the class="infoboxcell" to class="infoboxcell2". Anything using the original class will be blue links. :Yes you can change the link color for the whole site in Mediawiki:Monaco.css. Check out w:c:phineasandferb:Mediawiki:Monaco.css. The first 4 entries, all of which start with 'a', control various link colors on the site. You don't have to set all of them. Plain old 'a' gives regular link colors, a.new is redlink color, a:visited is the color for links that have been clicked before, and a.external sets external links (I think they skipped this one). I'm not entirely certain what a.link actually does; I'd skip it myself unless you find you need it. But basically you could copy over the other 3 and customize the colors too what you want. -- Wendy (talk) 01:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Templtaes War and Battle Hi. I fixed the spacing issue for you. The blue color should also be fixed; it was a couple of lines of code in the css which said basically if the previous/next stuff wasn't there then turn the title blue; unfortunately I can't get the css to update so it still looks blue at the moment. But it should be fixed. Let me know if it doesn't turn the right color; we can always put the code back in and set the color there grey or whatever, but it really serves no purpose if you don't want it a different color when the lines before it are missing. In terms of the alignment on the Major Battles, that's more problematic; the code which is aligning it in the old template doesn't like to be placed directly in the new template. Having the template be variable width is creating a bit of a headache for that. I'm just not sure how to force it to use two columns that span anywhere from 2 to 4 columns, although there probably is a way. You might post on some of the wikia help forums, or go ask the admins at wherever you copied the templates from; I will also keep thinking about it, but I don't have more time tonight. -- Wendy (talk) 02:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Skin The new skin is a welcome addition to the site, thank you very much, I did try to do it myself a while back but I'm not very good with the coding. Thank you again for making yet another valuable contribution to the site. Fond regards AmmandtheCorsair 11:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Skin The new skin looks really nice! I like that you left the text area light-colored but still made it blend in with the theme. My only thought would be whether you wanted to change the bright yellow page titlebar to the dull gold of the search bar?? -- Wendy (talk) 01:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Image improvement This message is going around to all 'made' contributors on this wiki. It has come to my attention that a large number of screenshots are of poor quality. Some are from the films {Carmine Rosato, Richie Discenza) but the majority come from the video games. Any help in replacing these with better quality images will be much appreciated. Regards, AmmandtheCorsair 16:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The Last Don I think you should have kept the pages from Mario Puzos novel The Last Don as they all connect to each other Gameplay Why you deleted gameplay section of Godfather the game.I think we should have that. Character Infobox How's this?? I got crosseyed with the existing template code so I borrowed the Red Dead infobox you liked and modified it to look like your old one. I think you'll find it far more intelligble to tinker with yourself now. -- Wendy (talk) 02:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Better? -- Wendy (talk) 19:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. I think I straightened it out. Hopefully anyhow. -- Wendy (talk) 00:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Game Images Hi, I noticed you uploaded several better quality versions of images of the game. I was wondering how you managed to get them (I had to resort to taking pictures of the screen) because it's been one of the biggest problems since the site started. I don't want to give you any more work considering how hard you've worked on skins or templates but I was just wondering if you could give some of them a look over. Fondest regards AmmandtheCorsair 17:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Things to do Hi, I'm launching the The Godfather Wiki:Things to do page to try and put the site's editing priorities in order. If you've got any comments or want to contribute, feel free. Regards AmmandtheCorsair 17:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Movie Infobox I think it mostly looks nice. Perhaps you could put the "previous" and "next" bits onto a single line, with a gold-outline like the title part. Somewhat like: in this template, only boxed (I'm sure there are many examples of this idea out there -- I just happened to remember this one). -- Wendy (talk) 02:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Acheivements I've seen the acheivements on other wikis, it seems like a good idea we could incorporate. If we can customise them to fit our wiki we could have a good system going. Do you want to to send off the message or shall I? Best regards, AmmandtheCorsair 10:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hyman Roth's Miami house Why was his house so modest understated? He'd made millions, and presumably could have lived in a little - or a lot - more luxury, not to say safety. Any thoughts? Alan :Hyman Roth was for the most part based on Meyer Lansky, who was a very low key gangster/business man and was also living in a suburban, modest home. Just like Meyer lansky, Hyman Roth wanted to stay under the radar for the feds by keeping a low profile and that's why he lived in such a house. --Sonny Black 17:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) template links Hi. Nice job with the customization! Copying common.css to wikia.css should work. The templates I looked at all appear to have yellow links, not blue. So I think it is working. There may have been a delay with the cache, and/or you may need to bypass your browser's cache (shift+reload). If you are still seeing blue, let me know, and link to the specific template or page that is broken :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:01, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. It should be fixed. You may need to bypass your browser cache again. Basically, unlike in monaco, the visited link color is explicitly defined in the new skin. So we needed to override that as well as the regular link color. -- Wendy (talk) 01:17, October 13, 2010 (UTC) How do you get your signature to be bold? Tom (Talk) 19:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Trapani's image Hello Don Black , i noticed that on the picture where "Trapani is defending his turf" it's in fact Monk Malone ( the face and the clothes are the same as Monk) and i just wanted to make you notice of this mistake. Regards, --Samthebest-- Ok thanks, no problem for the edits you have removed. Regards Don Black --Samthebest-- New look / skin theme Hi Sonny! Despite the change, Godfather Wiki still looks great! Wikia's new look is not too popular over here at Xenopedia . How would I get back the "Carbon" skin look we had? Could you point me in the right direction? (PS I don't want to wait for Wikia's "Theme Designer" and my css skills are rusty.) Grazie!---CadmiumX99 16:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Request for bureaucracy In regards to your request: http://godfather.wikia.com/wiki/PromotionforSonnyBlack Best wishes, AmmandtheCorsair 14:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 18:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) 168.169.75.159 I think you should block this user, his IP adress is above, he vandalised the jack Fontana page twice, i have undone the vandalism. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:29, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i just really hate vandals i think they're really patheitic vandalising pages that people have worked hard on. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:51, November 9, 2010 (UTC) How come on the achievement badges it goes from a friend of ours, whcih mean a made guy, to associate and then to Soldato? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 10:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I know it doesn't matter i just noticed and thought i'd tell you. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 16:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Spam? Hello Sonny Black. I'm Tommy6, a helper mainly providing supports for Japanese wikia communities and its users. You've blocked Yard as a spammer and deleted User:Yard and its subpage as spams. I saw deleted contributions and it seems that these pages do not contain any spamming stuff. He simply posted some self-introduction. Do you have concrete points of deleted pages you recognized as spam?--Tommy6helper（Talk/Anipedia+M+N/FFXI/Scratchpad）01:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your reply. I told him about the block and asked being careful for his actions on this wiki. From his usual behavior on other wikis, I vouch his edits for not being directly harmful (spamming, contents blanking, and so forth) to this wikis.--Tommy6helper（Talk/Anipedia+M+N/FFXI/Scratchpad）04:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rankings I would suggest 50 and 100 instead. Of course it's up to you. Best wishes AmmandtheCorsair 19:05, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Very well then. Best wishes AmmandtheCorsair 22:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. So does soldato move to fifty then? AmmandtheCorsair 14:29, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I wanted to thank you for the help pertaining to the forum question I sent. It was a lot of help. Johnny Gioletti 07:03, December 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Answers Wiki Thank you, I'll try to frequent it and answer as many questions as I can. Regards, AmmandtheCorsair 20:20, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Hi, just thought i'd say i think the logo you make for the wiki looks very good :) [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Parts of wordmark File:The Godfather Wiki title.png : File:Brando as Godfather small.png : Is that what you wanted? --Fandyllic 04:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) A message of thanks I wish to warmly thank you on your courteous call you left me at my home on the 27th of this month. It has been noted, and I will strive to notify you of any problems, concerns, questions, or complaints that come to me from my soldatos. Thank you, Godfather. Alderacci 03:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Please look at the New York City page, I added a map out of the video game with the family territories. Categories Oh, thanks for make me notice i wasn't aware of that.I'll remember :) By the way i haven't been on this wiki for a while and with the new version i don't know where i can upload some images can you give me some clues or advises please ? Best Regards, Samthebest 20:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Samthebest The Last Don Firstly concerning Moerta, I know that Puzo died mid-way through the writing process, clearly it shows quite a lot. Secondly, I see no reason to remove the Last Don pages and am perfectly happy to oversee their maintenance and creation myself, but if you see it as a concern then perhaps we should have a 'sit-down' on the forum and gauge the general view of the senior wiki-members. C'ent anni! Is the wordmark broken? It doesn't show up for me. Also, tell me if you want me to redo the wordmark that says "wiki" with a white or light yellow background. --Fandyllic 10:10 PM PST 6 Jan 2011 Updated wordmark I used the new font. Did you want Brando to be in a circle like the Il Padrino wiki? : --Fandyllic 16:03, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Noticed I saw your avatar and I notice something, is that Michael Corleone.Seth Tomasino 22:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I know gez :D hey have you got the Godfather 2 the gameSeth Tomasino 22:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen the third one, never saw it beforeSeth Tomasino 23:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I only saw the ending where Michael collaspe and died, what was it about.Seth Tomasino 23:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks, you're also editing on the L.A NOIRE wiki too :)Seth Tomasino 23:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Olive Oil War After doing a little research, it seems that the Castellamarese War was the name given to the real-life event, so I am possibly thinking retaining the title 'Olive Oil War' would be better in order to avoid unnecessary confusion. Best regards, AmmandtheCorsair 12:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Character How come you like Emilio Barzini?Seth Tomasino 14:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Joe Mantegna bio My pleasure! :D Seriously, if you want, check our actors page. We have a good number of bios there, and maybe you can make use of more of them (copy&paste shamelessly); you have a wonderful place here and anything that can be of help... ;) mvpl 14:34, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i made the template on wikia central and just put it on all the wiki's i edit on, by the way i marked two pages for deletion, have you deleted them? Tom Talk 16:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC) The jersey's sports bar page already exists as jersey sports bar which is why i marked it and thanks for the rollback rights :) Tom Talk 18:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem :) in future i'll be sure to explain why i mark a page for deletion. Tom Talk 18:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and the same to you :) Tom Talk 18:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 18:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Logo Whats happened to the wiki logo? Tom Talk 22:17, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank You I am very happy this wiki is here. I love all the novels and movies haha. my Family has ties to a genovese family haha you have contibutd so much thankyou haha Yeah, this one is good but the other one was very good. Tom Talk 13:00, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thanks for your reception Hey, just like to say I'm a great fan of what you've done here. Like to say thank you for all you've done and I'm sure the mafia would be proud of you. Anyway, I was thinking maybe you could get more images of Dominic Corleone in other clothing and maybe show some rewards you get in The Godfather 2: the game. thanks, Marshall Lee Books Hi Sonny, I finally got round to buying The Godfather novel, I've almost finished it and its great, before I buy the other 3 books though could I get your opinion on them, especially The Sicilian as I wasn't a big fan of the Michael in Sicily part of the film so I'm not sure that I'll enjoy it, thanks :). Tom Talk 22:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :), you can call me Tom by the way. Also when is The Family Corleone due out? Tom Talk 19:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) This Guy Hi Sonny, who is this guy? Tom Talk 22:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Really? It doesn't look much like him, anyway thanks :). Tom Talk 16:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) what can i do to make a wiki Orphaned Pages Hey Sonny, I noticed you deleted my recent edits. I was only trying to make sure that these http://godfather.wikia.com/wiki/Special:LonelyPages orphaned pages had links somewhere. If there is a better way to do this, let me know. ' PORTERFIELD ' 21:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Good Job Thanks mate :). Tom Talk 14:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Page layout/Sections On other wikis such as the Star Wars one where a numbero f different medias are covered, book, film and video games are incorporated into the mian body of the article, not divided up. I like that layout better but was wondering whether you think they should stay seperate? AmmandtheCorsair 14:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Luke_Skywalker Thisp age, for example includes information from the films, comics, book and video games in the main body of the article, the only seperate parts are when the game diverges quite clearly from the original in an alternate universe way (for example, for us where Aldo Trapani kills Don Barzini). I certainly wouldn't be keen on making completely seperate (video game character) pages and think that at the very least information from the books, even the Winegardner ones, should be included in the main body. AmmandtheCorsair 16:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) To all Admins I'm thinking to keep the wiki going it might be wise to set up some kind of priorities list to keep things in order, and hoped that together we could agree on something. This is my "Top 5", if you would like to suggest something which ever ones we all agree on could go on the final list in the order we all decide is best. 1. Finishing red link articles with more than 3 links. 2. Assigning images to articles labelled 'imageless' (this is primarily video games) 3. Expanding stub articles for major characters/places. AmmandtheCorsair 08:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Tech help Hi, I know you're the expert with techn problems and coding, I was wondering if you could help me with the 'weapon infobox', I need it to display all the categories but it won't show the 'suceeding' line at the bottom. Any help would be greatly appreciated. AmmandtheCorsair 09:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) General problems Hi, it seems that we've hit and complete breakdowno n the site, with no real page updates, and irritatingly, largely junk comments over most articles. Is there anything we can do to help either of these points? Best wishes AmmandtheCorsair 16:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey.I just wanted to ask you a question if I can.I just wanted to know what you didn't like about episode 3.I am just making a survey to ask people what they don't like about it.Also,if I did anything wrong when posting,I am sorry.I am new here,but I want to help contribute. Gage Kinard 21:51, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Brazilian Wiki Hi, I am here to inform that now, there's a whole new Godfather Wiki, entirely in Portuguese (BRA). I was wondering if you, or any other administrator, could add it to your main page, on the mop board. I created it recently, so it has only a few main articles and a few templates. '''Here '''is the URL for the in-portuguese Godfather Wiki. I've already added your Wiki on the main page. I'm sorry for the bad english. ChinaSan 08:34, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that, it's me only there, so it's hard to maintain her. ChinaSan 23:17, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply Oh, well sorry. But was Arnold Rothstein an associate of Hyman Roth? I though he was just a guy Roth idolised. I'm good thanks, I haven't bought it yet but I'll get to it soon hopefully. What about you? :Well that sounds good, I look forward to reading it. I'm glad it's more like the Puzo novel, I thought the Winegardner novels were good but nothing like as good as the first. Tom Talk 16:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Video game articles I'm not keen on this idea, as it involves rehashing information on new pages. Additionally, other wikis with films and video games eg Star Wars, Pirates of the Caribbean, do not offer seperate articles. Best wishes 19:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Help with "You may be looking for" Hi, as you're the expert on wiki layouts I wondered if you could show me how to do the template for 'This article is about (x) You may have been looking for the (xx).' Any help would be greatly appreciated AmmandtheCorsair (talk) 20:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Plagueis The message at the very top of this article here shows an example of what I meant. As for the video game articles, I still don't think it would be a good idea. Best wishes, AmmandtheCorsair (talk) 19:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks very much! AmmandtheCorsair (talk) 19:01, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Galtosino walks the beat I saw this image you uploaded and I love it, wondered where you obtained it? AmmandtheCorsair (talk) 19:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC)